Friday: The hookup story
by fakeaway6200
Summary: can't find the friday tv show anywhere so im putting it here. about two guys trying to find their special lady, but it won't be easy. FIRST CHAPTER UP! SHOUT OUT TO BRIANNA PATRICK :
1. Enter: The Hood

Chapter 1

New story, Akatsuki lords is postponed, When Bijuu's meet is on Haitus... yeah. I felt like writing this.

**Main characters:James**

Justin

Brianna

Trevor

More cast will be revealed when we get deeper in this fan fic.

* * *

_Please give me your love, your strength, your erotic kisses. I've yearned for them since the day I met you; my eyes couldn't direct its attention somewhere else. I pictured you as an angel above, the rarest gift of all. Now take me, so I can take you..._

James: FOOL, what kind of shit is this!?

James, the guy looking for the "one," was talking to Justin over myspace IM.

Justin: Hey bro, I thought you said you would give me a chance!

James: I didn't know it would be this ridiculous, man. This is your love note?

Justin: I don't know, but you better not screw this up for me.

James: Alright, alright. Come by my house and I'll make it more worth reading.

Justin: Hey man, I just told you not to screw this up.

James: What makes you think I will?

Justin pauses for a moment remembering all the horrible things James did to him in the past. He takes two minutes before sending another IM to James.

Justin: You put some dirt ass water on me, embarrassed me in front of some girls, cheated me out my money, tried to take my x-girlfriend, cheated me out my money again, sold some of my most valuable stuff on ebay, and-

James: OK, I admit I did some horrible things to you, but seriously- wristbands a most valuable thing?

Justin: Fool, I told you some time ago that I collect wristbands.

James: Wristbands? WRISTBANDS!?

Justin: Hey fool. You look fresher with those things on.

James: I understand if you collect chains, but wristbands!?

Justin: Yeah. Enough talk on the wristbands. I'm coming over so you can edit my love note.

James: So... who is this special person your sending it to again?

Justin: Its Reagan, idiot.

James: I just asked who it was. No need to get all steamed up about it.

James and Justin both log out of myspace IM. James walks outside his house and waits on his porch for Justin to come over.

* * *

Over at Justin's house, he was getting ready to make his way over James' house. He couldn't keep Reagan off his mind, and because of this he was slowing down. Time passed by and James was growing impatient.

James: I would expect him to come over much quicker.

He decided to take a small roll around the hood in his newly purchased Hummer. As soon as he got in, his cell phone rang.

James: Hello?

It was his dad.

Ray: Hello, R.J. how are you doing?

James: Pops, I told you to stop calling me that when I turned 18.

Ray: I couldn't leave that old name behind. It has so much memories. Anyway, I was just calling to see how my son is doing.

James: I'm on a roll here. I was just about to go somewhere.

Ray: Ok. I'll leave you be.

They hang up their phones. James starts his Hummer and drives away. Meanwhile over at Justin's house, he just got out the shower; Reagan still on his mind.

Justin: Reagan...

BANG! He bumped one of his toes on the door.

Justin: DAMN! WHAT THE FUCK!?

In his Hummer, James was cruising down his favorite hood. Seeing kids play and parents put a warm feeling in his heart. That was, until his phone rang again. He picked it up and looked at the caller i.d.

James: What is it, Justin?

Justin: Damn, my toe hurts like hell fool.

James: You gonna call me just for THAT!?

Justin: I might make it late coming over.

James: Fool, you're already late! Notice when we last spoke it was 3:00, now its 4:50 in the daytime!

Justin: Fool, don't be yellin' at me like that!

James: I have every right to!

Justin: ...

James: Look, I'm takin' a stroll through the hood because you took so long to get ready.

Justin: I couldn't keep my mind off my girl, fool.

James: You said that when you still went out with Carola.

Justin: Please man. Don't remind me.

James: Oh yeah! She was a freaky biatch and couldn't even go one day without having an orgasm!

Justin: Fool shut up! May I remind you of Kenya?

James: There was nothin' wrong with her. She just cheated.

Justin: EXACTLY!

James: Fool, just hurry up and get ready! Keep yo' mind off Reagan while you at it.

They both hung up their phones. James turned around and headed back over to his house.

* * *

Justin finally got ready and made it over to James' place.

James: Where's the note?

Justin: Right here, idiot.

James opened the note and started editing it with a pencil. Two minutes passed and it was complete.

James: Here. Read it.

Justin opened the note and it said:

_The second I saw you, the second you walked passed me, the second I took notice on you, I thought I found it. Every shape and every curve of your body was perfect! And I've yearned for your candy kisses since I saw you. Maybe you noticed me staring hard at you, because my eyes couldn't be directed anywhere else. I mistook you for an angel above; hair waving, the smooth sway in your walk. Beautiful._

The only thing Justin could do was break out laughing.

Justin: Dang, fool, this shit is corny!

James: Its better than yours though.

Justin: I know, but damn.

James: We don't have to go over to the community and give this to here ya know.

Justin: I don't care, fool. I got my own car.

Justin walked outside to his car and tried to start it, and the most unfortunate thing happened.

Justin: DAMN!!

James: Out of gas?

Justin: Duh fool!

James started laughing. This only made Justin more frustrated.

Justin: Be quiet, fool!

James: What are ya? Mr.T?

Justin: Man, thats where it came from!

It was finally decided Justin would ride in James' car. The started their way to the community center.

James: So she's in the cheer leading shit in the community center?

Justin: Huh?

James: Fool, you were thinkin' about Reagan, weren't you?

Justin: Dang. I'm nervous man.

James: I really don't see whats to be nervous about. I guess you don't have the bravery like me.

Justin was getting annoyed.

Justin: Don't try to act like Trevor. He's the only one who could get away with that.

James: And me too. I have bravery like him. So what is there not to be actin' like?

Justin: Huh?

James: Stop it! Ok, just stop it! You're thinking about her too much.

Justin: I'm nervous man. I'm wondering what she would say when we get there.

James decided to drop it and continued to drive. They finally arrived in the community center.

James: What takin' ya? Let's go!

Justin: I'm nervous fool. I gotta get out the car slowly.

James walked quickly over to Justin's side of the car and roughly yanked him out.

Justin: Hey fool! Don't be pullin' me like that. I ain't gay!

James: Shut the hell up and come on.

Justin took a deep breath and got out the car. They headed over to the cheer leading section of the community center.

Justin: Good. They're just leaving.

James: Go man or Reagan will be gone too!

Justin: Alright!

He walked over to Reagan, who was putting her uniform cloths into her carriage bag.

Justin: Excuse me.

Reagan: Yes?

Justin gave her the note and walked back over to James.

James: Now was that hard?

Justin: I'm still wonderin' what she'll say.

James: Let's wait until tomorrow. C'mon.

As soon as James turned around, he stopped. Justin bumped into him.

Justin: What the hell? Whats wrong with you?

James saw a very sexy lady walking over to a water fountain.

James: Damn... who is that?

Justin: Ah, thats just Brianna Patrick. Everybody _wanted _to go out with her.

James: How come I never seen her here before?

Justin: Because you ain't never been here as much as I do!

James: When does she work here?

Justin: Fool, she don't work here. She just comes here to do some things I don't know of everyday.

James: Everyday?

Justin: EVERYDAY!

James couldn't keep his eyes of her.

James: She's PERFECT!

Justin: Go get her if you want her.

James: No! I gotta see if she like me or not.

Justin: How will you do that?

James: Comin' here everyday, idiot.

Brianna walked out the entrance, not knowing that James and Justin were following. They made a left turn quickly when she put her keys in her car.

James: Oh, so she's an independent woman, ain't she?

Justin: How do you know that?

James: Her car is too fresh!

Justin: Fool shut up.

James: I'm just speakin' the truth.

They headed back to James' car when she started to drive out the driveway of the community center.

* * *

Over at James' place, They were watching some T.V.

James: How is ya sis doing?

Justin: I don't know and I don't give a fuck.

James: Damn, you must really hate her.

Justin: Not really. She just gets on my damn nerves.

James: Well, until the tow truck brings back your car tomorrow, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.

Justin: Big day?

James: To test if Briana like me, idiot.

Justin: You call that a big day?

James: Fool, just shut up and get some sleep!

James clapped two times and the lights when out.


	2. The hook up

chapter 2

Keep up with me guys! I have a lot on my mind right now.

* * *

James: WAKE THE HELL UP!

Justin: What!? When!? Where!?

James: Your car is ready, so get ready.

Justin groaned in pain as his head was filled with vibrations.

Justin: Why couldn't you just take me over to my house so I could sleep there, then pick me up in the morning?

James: I don't know. I guess we were too in a hurry.

Justin: WE!? It was you!

James: Please don't start Justin. Its 6:00 in the morning. Most people want to get more sleep at this time.

Justin: Don't you go to work at 8:00?

James: Yes. Two hours is enough time to get your car.

Justin: I hope you hadn't forgotten about your "big day" plan...

James: Nope. I was dreamin' about it last night.

Justin: What type of dream was it?

James: I won't tell... Although it had somethin' to do with Brianna...

Justin began to laugh out loud.

Justin: You a little freaky fool!

James: Shut up! I know you don't want to be reminded of Carola - AGAIN!

Justin: Ima stop... ima stop...

James: Get ready quickly. I want to be at work on time this time.

Justin snickers from under his breath.

James: Stop! Just hurry and get ready!

It was 6:25 when Justin was ready. James and Justin walked out the door to the car.

James: You still thinkin' what Reagan will say?

Justin: Hell yeah! I wouldn't give her that note if I didn't like her.

James: Its more like you _love _her.

Justin: What ever you say. And, where do you work again?

James: At the Nike store, duh!

Justin: Damn! I wish I could work there! I had to work at fuckin' Wal-mart.

James: You really had to?

Justin: Not really. I won't say why I had to though.

James and Justin finally arrived to the car yard. (Or whatever its named.)

Justin: This place is filled with ugly ass cars! Damn!

James: It stinks, too.

They both walked inside the medium sized building, which was the office.

Justin: This is like.. the only place that doesn't reek of shit.

James: Damn. What a long line.

Justin walked over and took a number from a box.

Justin: DAMN! Number 58!?

James: Let's just sit and wait, but I have to leave at 7:15.

Justin: Damn...

* * *

They waited and waited. Finally their number was called.

Speaker: NUMBER 58! NUMBER 58!!

Justin: About time!

James: Let's hurry and get your car. Its already 7:09.

James and Justin both walked into a dull, gray room. There was a man sitting in a chair on the other side.

Man: Please sit down. My name is Keith.

James and Justin both shook hands.

James: Nice to meat you. We came to get a car.

Keith: Please tell me the address we picked the car up from.

Justin told him the address.

Keith: Oh. That car.

Justin: Yeah? Where is it?

Keith: Unfortunately, there was a leak in the fuel tank, so this'll cost you extra.

Justin began to get mad with anger.

James: Justin. Calm down.

Justin: Fool, I am calmed down! You don't have to tell me twice!

James: I only told you once!

Keith: The total cost is 30.00 dollars.

Justin gave him the 30.00 dollars.

Keith: Your car is out back. Glad making business with you.

Justin and James didn't think it was so much business. They went put back to get Justin's car. James looked at his watch.

James: OH MY GOD, ITS 7:20!

James ran off.

James: Get the car yourself. I have to go to work!

Justin: What fool!?

James didn't hear. He was out of site. He got in his car and sped off back home.

* * *

It was 4:00 in the evening. James headed back home to take a quick shower, but something caught his eye on the street.

James: Damn... Thats Brianna.

He wouldn't dare to stop and say to her, "Need a ride," because she doesn't even have a clue he exist. Let alone know him.

James: Justin gets off at 4:20, so... Got it!

It wasn't really hard to think of. 4:20 came by really fast for James, but not for Justin. He was a very slow cashier at Wal-mart. Justin made it through the day safely though.

Justin: Fool, it was hell at Wal-mart today.

James: What happened?

Justin: All these costumers were yellin' and shit. I was about to smack someone.

James: I wouldn't. You'd have no job again.

Justin: Man, if you keep remindin' me of shit, then ima beat yo' ass.

James: You make me laugh when you say that. Its kind of hard to think you can beat my ass.

Justin: Well, you still remember your "big day?"

James: You bet! Let's go!

James and Justin got in James' Hummer and set off.

James: Oh yeah. I saw Brianna today on the streets.

Justin: What?

James: Fool, I dun told you to stop thinkin' about Reagan when I'm-

Justin: No, I mean, you saw her walkin'?

James: Yeah.

Justin: She got a car. I don't know why she was walkin'.

James: Must be the gas prices.

They arrived at the community center. Justin got out the car slow again.

James: Man, what is it this time!?

Justin: Just talkin' to her again after a long time makes me nervous.

James: Pussy, come on!

Justin: Hey fool! I told you yesterday I ain't gay!

James yanked him out the car.

James: Stop shit talkin' and bein' a pussy and I might stop.

Justin got up and they both walked inside the community center.

James: There she go!

Justin: Where?

James: In the right corner, you idiot.

Brianna walked over toward some bleachers to take a seat. Kids, young and not-so-young, were playing.

Justin: whats yo' plan?

James: I was thinkin' maybe we could be walkin' around. Maybe we could catch her attention.

Justin: Alright.

They started walking around the main room. At first, Brianna never noticed them.

Justin: Man, Im just gonna go get her.

James: What!?

Justin ran over towards Brianna. James stood back. He saw that they were talking, but couldn't make out the words they were saying. He saw Brianna look at him, which made him jump a little. Then she turned back to Justin and started to laugh. Justin smiled and then looked at James. He pointed his fingers down on Brianna and mouth the words, "Right here, playa!"

James walked over to them. Brianna looked up.

Justin: She want you, fool.

Brianna: Well, I don't know yet. He looks ok.

Justin: No, he is ok! Seriously!

Brianna: Whats yo' name?

James: James, or you could call me Ray J.

Brianna couldn't help but laugh again. Justin pulled James away from Brianna for a little bit to talk to him.

Justin: You better hope she ain't no crazy bitch.

James: I know she's not. There's something about her that I know she's not.

Justin and James turned back to Brianna. James sat down next to her.

James: I saw you on the streets today. Do you have a car?

Brianna: Not really. I borrow my brother's car.

James: You need a ride home?

Brianna: Thank you so much!

Brianna proceeded to hug James.

Justin: Uh oh! Uh oh!

James put a thumbs up to Justin. Justin replied with a thumbs up too.


End file.
